


Gentle Touches

by lafemmestars



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Based off some things I theorized with my friend, Before they both come out, Canon Trans Character, Internalized Homophobia, PLEASE READ ALL TAGS BEFORE READING, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: Jupiter recalls her home life, Venus doesn't know what's wrong but still tries her best to comfort her





	Gentle Touches

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: Venus's pronouns are he/him in this since this takes place before any of the endings. I really don't like using the wrong pronouns for her but it relates to the story and the fact Jupiter doesn't know she's transgender and I wasn't exactly sure how to write this. If anyone is highly uncomfortable with this let me know please, I'll change it. If you haven't read the tags, please do. Honestly as I'm writing this note I'm pretty nervous to post this cause this is the most daring thing I've written plot wise, PLEASE READ the tags and this.

Touch. 

It didn't make her uncomfortable when she was young, it was just an innocent function. It was similar to when she'd play tag with her friends, running away and screaming happily at the top of her lungs when being chased, turning to quick disappoint when the 'it' person pushed their hand against her shoulder, transferring the chasing to her. Or when she'd grab a friend's hand and pull them along to catch up to the ice cream truck. 

The virtues of touch were quickly turned to pitch in her mind after a specific day. She escaped the watchful eyes of her loving father and ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was agonizing to even recall it. Being cornered and feeling disgusted with herself as hands grazed her skin. 

Her father leaned of what happened a whole month after, and quickly forced the two men he dared to ever call friends out of his life. She recalled walking up to her father in the middle of the night, where he laid splayed out on the couch. She cautiously shook him awake with heavy tears rolling down her cheeks, gripping his arm tightly with her little lip trembling. 

When he asked what was wrong, she had her first breakdown of many.

Her mother wasn't as empathetic. She 'weeped' about how her sweet daughter was immoral, putting her fierce anger out on her, forcing her to go to church. Calling her names.

_Pray._

_Pray it away._

As much as she told herself that, her mother only got more verbal. As if she was the victim. 

She adapted a tomboy style, kept to herself, did sports, focused on her schoolwork, tried to put what she could never forget out of her mind. She tried her best, she begged God to help her. 

_Her father said to not let others touch her. She was a girl after all and had to protect herself._

She took no interest in guys. Most guys' mannerisms made her flinch, and she couldn't bring herself to think she'd be safe around another man, besides her father. Her mom told her each time that she was just 'overreacting'.

Something was wrong with her, her mom complained about it all the time. Her father would continuously defend her, only seeing his wife's true colors then. 

When she finally admitted she didn't like guys and fought with her mom about it she was plagued with therapists trying to 'heal' her. 

All they did was twist her feelings more. Still, she looked at other girls with longing lingering in her mind. Maybe it was just her wanting a friend, wanting someone to be there for and vice-versa. 

That's what they all said. It was just a longing for touch and she just hadn't found the 'one'. 

She knew 'Mr. Right' wasn't for her. 

But each time she'd think of her female classmates or the girls in her various sports teams she'd feel her heat pound, then would pull her hair tie up and let it smack her wrist, letting the loud snapping noise fill her ears and letting a cruel, angry red welt form where it hit. It wasn't as horrifying as when her arms were littered with dark bruises that screamed pain in her brain.

"Jupiter?" 

She snapped her hair tie as she heard her name. Slowly she looked around, realizing she blanked out in the bustling cafeteria of the camp. Venus sat by her cautiously like a harmless puppy. He kept his arms crossed and sat a good distance away from her, maybe afraid of himself too. He spoke softly, watching her with gentle blue eyes. 

_He wasn't like other guys._ She knew this for a fact based on how she wasn't terrified of sleeping in the same cabin as him, how she wasn't scared to talk or help him, and how she didn't feel like she needed to scoot away when she sat by him.

She smiled to him weakly, then nodded to him. "I'm fine Venus." The older boy nodded and smiled back, the worry in his eyes dissipating.

"Okay... Sorry if I'm bugging, I just didn't want the Bonfire Captain to come and bother you."

Little did Venus know, to Jupiter that was a blessing in disguise. Sure, the Bonfire Captain did nothing wrong to her, but still, like other guys he made her stomach twist.

"Thank you. Really... You don't know how much I appreciate that."

He gave her a confused look, which she expected. Despite the fact she hated the bitter memories that were engraved in her mind, she decided to inform him later. 

When Venus began to stand, she slowly put her hand over his. "Wait." Her palm was warm and hesitant on his hand. He looked to her, an addled look in his eyes. She couldn't believe she actually did that and stared at her own hand in disbelief for a full minute until she forced out a sentence. "Please..."

She remembered a time where she was young, and had a rude awakening to life. She grasped her father's hand with her own and felt like if she let go she'd get hurt again.

".... Just... Don't leave me alone here..." Tears started in her eyes again and fell down her reddened cheeks.

So they sat there, Jupiter slowly pulling her hand back while Venus looked off into the distance, not quite focused on whatever was happening at the time. Jupiter stared at him, curiously watching his blue eyes, which seemed glossy all the time. It made him look like he was going to cry most of the time. She knew how that felt. Until she finally contained herself from having a quick breakdown she stood up and gently tugged on Venus's sleeve, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Hm? Oh! Sorry." He got up quickly and started to walk to show her where the next activity was. 

Little did they both know, the whole atmosphere and the people of this camp affected them both. Differently, but similar.


End file.
